


blue automatic

by nattura



Series: matrix & master [3]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: Mark’s reaction to Jongin’s disobedience had been simple, direct; he sucked Jongin off until he was back to full hardness, fastened a cock ring on him, slipped his vibrator back inside of him, and walked out.





	blue automatic

**Author's Note:**

> remember in july when I swore I'd never write dom mark again?? ha...haha........ha..........................

It takes a few seconds for Jongin to process his situation, but once he does, he starts wailing.

Mark thought he would have caught on earlier, but he must have fucked himself completely dumb before Mark caught him. Mark’s reaction to Jongin’s disobedience had been simple, direct; he sucked Jongin off until he was back to full hardness, fastened a cock ring on him, slipped his vibrator back inside of him, and walked out.

He’s halfway down the hall when he hears the sob. Jongin sounds  _ devastated,  _ and every atom of Mark’s being aches to go back to him. That’s his baby in there. He longs to walk in there and sweep Jongin up in his arms and fuck him until he’s completely out of his mind, but he makes himself wait. Fucking with Jongin is fun and the result is always satisfying.

Mark makes himself busy while he waits to go back in. It’s difficult to focus on anything but Jongin’s incessant whimpering, but he does his best while still listening to see if Jongin will say their safeword.

He doesn’t, but after a while, he goes from whining incoherent nonsense to whining Mark’s name and Mark can’t sit idly by anymore. He walks back towards the room, calming himself down before showing his face. If he’s anything less than composed and Jongin catches onto it, he will lord it over Mark as soon as he’s back in a right state of mind.

Jongin turns around at the sound of the doorknob twisting. Mark watches him raise his head, eyes brightening when he sees Mark walking to him.

“Mark,” Jongin calls as he ambles over to the side of the bed. He reaches for Mark, pawing at his boyfriend’s waistline and gazing up at him with pretty, tear filled eyes, “Mark, hi.”

“Mmm hi,” Mark leans down to give Jongin a kiss that he readily accepts, “Did you miss me, puppy?”

“Yes, yes, yes, missed you so much,” Jongin insists, burying his forehead into the flat of Mark’s stomach, “need you,” he says quietly.

Mark runs a hand through Jongin’s hair, voice taking on a teasing lilt. “And what do you say when you want something?”

“ _ Daddy, _ ” Jongin whines, and a jolt travels up Mark’s spine. He had only been looking for a ‘please’, but if Jongin wants it bad enough to break out that word, Mark would be a fool not to give it to him.

Mark swallows the knot in his throat. “Hands and knees.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jongin gushes, rushing to obey. He positions himself like Mark asks, but he suddenly collapses onto his elbows after all of the shifting. It’s then that Mark notices that the vibrator is still inside of Jongin, still moving with seemingly limitless power. His heart swells, the heady rush of affection he feels almost drowning out Jongin’s voice as he apologizes for falling down, promising to do better.

Mark pets Jongin’s hair, shushing his incoherent babbling. “You’re so needy today, puppy,” he comments warmly, joining him on the bed. He trails a hand down the arch of Jongin’s back, finger tracing idly over the stretched rim of his hole. His boyfriend shakes, arms threatening to give out again. 

Mark pulls the humming vibrator nearly out, but he takes a lingering look at Jongin and decides to make a change. Gently, he presses between Jongin’s shoulder blades, pushing him down until he collapses against the mattress. The vibrator slips out of him and Jongin whines at the loss, but his body is too spent to do anything about it. Mark puts the toy down, wrapping both of his hands around Jongin’s hips and dragging them up from the bed. He hums contentedly but the sound turns into a wanton moan as Mark plunges the vibrator back into him, all the way to the hilt.

"Mark—" Jongin pleads, legs quivering, and Mark slows, pressing a tender kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You okay?" Mark asks gently, and Jongin makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat, hands scrabbling at the sheets as Mark angles the vibrator gently, strokes along his inner walls until he finds what he's looking for. He keeps the head of it pressed there, right up against his prostate, and flicks it up another setting.

Jongin gives a startled, shuddering cry, limbs trembling violently. "Ha—" 

His arms give way as Mark begins to thrust the toy in and out. His hands clutch uselessly at the sheets with only his legs propping him up, pre come beading at the tip of his cock. "Mark—" he gasps, voice garbled and needy. A pool of pre come blooms on the sheets beneath him, droplets too heavy to cling to him anymore.

Mark stills. "Do you need me to stop?" he murmurs, nosing softly against Jongin's shoulder. "It's okay if it's too much for you to—"

Jongin cuts him off with an exasperated “Don’t stop”, grinding back against the device and lifting his head just high enough to glower at him. Mark chuckles softly and switches it to its highest setting, humming as Jongin's breath catches in his throat, eyes shooting wide open. 

Mark lowers his head to bite into the flesh of Jongin’s ass and drives the toy in deep, in and out as far as he can go, enjoying the way every thrust forces a cry from Jongin's lips. Mark steadies his boyfriend with a hand on his hip as Jongin writhes and fights for breath, hole spasming around candy pink silicone.

"You are so fucking precious," Mark breathes against his skin, raising up press kisses into his hair. Jongin jolts at the change in angle, arching into the touch with a whine. "It's okay puppy, I've got you."

"Daddy, please," Jongin begs, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. There goes that d-word again, tugging at the frayed edges of Mark’s self control. A flash of heat passes through him and he temporarily sees white as he pushes down on Jongin’s back, that same spot as before, making him collapse again with a whimper.

Mark holds back a grin and leans forward to nip at the fluttering pulse on Jongin's neck. He rubs the buzzing head of the toy in tiny, merciless circles against Jongin's prostate and reaches around to stroke his cock.

"Nnn—ah, Mark..."

A half cry, half sob bursts from Jongin's throat, and he jerks as the dry orgasm hits him, prevented by the cock ring wrapped tight around him. Mark doesn't stop, simply lowers the settings and draws him through his climax and the aftershocks until Jongin flops down onto the bed, away from the vibrations. 

His reprieve isn’t long. As soon as Mark has the toy off and set aside, he pushes his fingers inside of Jongin, fingers curling in search of his prostate. It doesn’t take him long to find it; he knows Jongin’s body better than he knows his own at this point. Jongin cries out, squirming in an attempt to get away from him, but Mark lays a heavy hand on the small of his back, pinning him to the bed. It’s kind of hot how Mark controls him despite their size difference, and Jongin can only bury his face in the pillow and whine as Mark presses down, causing Jongin’s cock to drag over their soiled sheets. 

Mark rubs firmly over Jongin's prostate, feels him tremble and try to spread his legs even farther. Mark fits his second finger into Jongin, ducking his head to get the best view he can of Jongin stretching around his fingers. It’s rewarding to see the number he’s done on him and it makes Mark pump his fingers quickly, eager to pull another orgasm out of him.

“Daddy,” Jongin pants out, trembling when Mark fucks his fingers in harder, “I can’t,” he squeaks out, writhing a few moments before another dry orgasm overtakes him. Jongin’s hips start moving, rutting against the mattress and Mark allows him to do it, watching and appreciating how much needier Jongin has become in his presence.

Mark flips him over, taking in Jongin’s heaving chest and glittering eyes. His cock is as hard as ever, leaking all over the place. Mark’s eyes zero in on it, licking his lips in a predatory way. Jongin’s eyes follow Mark’s and he tries to shut his legs, only succeeding in creating more friction against his poor, neglected cock.

“No more,” Jongin begs, his voice not much more than a hoarse whisper.

“Oh?” Mark says, clasping his hands in front of himself, “so you don’t want to come?”

Mark sees the moment Jongin’s error registers in his mind. He sits up quickly, hands folded in a pleasing motion. “No, I didn’t mean it! Please let me come.”

He didn’t really need to request it, but both Mark’s dick and heart appreciate it. He pushes Jongin back to the bed before goes down to lay on his stomach between Jongin’s spread thighs. They are still shiny from the excessive amount of lube used and Mark longs to lick him clean, or something equally as animalistic and desperate.

Mark’s fingers are barely inside of him before Jongin is locking his ankles behind Mark’s back and digging his heels in. Mark lays his head down on Jongin’s thigh, watching his cock bob as Mark straight up fingerblasts him, the squelching sounds loud and overwhelming. 

Jongin doesn't seem to know quite what to do with how it feels. He rocks his hips, pushing his dick up as if in search of friction. His grip on the blanket is so tight Mark is surprised it hasn’t torn, and the whole time his legs stay wide open for Mark. His reluctance seems to be completely gone; he's too busy shaking and moaning Mark's name with his strained voice.

He’s so distracted that Mark takes the opportunity to seal his mouth around the head of Jongin’s cock, sucking like it’s the last thing he will ever do. His other hand starts to undo the cock ring, and once the pressure lessens just a little, Jongin loses control of his body completely.

Jongin comes with a sob, arching into Mark's mouth. Mark's fingers are relentless, milking every last drop of come out of Jongin, refusing to stop dragging his tongue against his slit and sucking harshly until Jongin yanks hard on his hair with a desperate wail, the last of it spurting onto Mark's chin and cheekbones.

Undeterred, Mark uses Jongin’s cock to wipe off his face, sucking it right back into his mouth afterwards. Jongin’s body contorts in a way that looks painful and Mark decides to show him some mercy, pulling his mouth off and pressing his fingers against Jongin’s prostate one last time.

Jongin looks fucked up. His skin is glowing, eyes lidded, lips red from biting and trying to contain his moans. He still musters up the courage to  smile at Mark, offering him a proposition.

“Kiss me?”

Mark surges up to comply and Jongin tugs him in close, Mark’s hard, neglected cock pressing against Jongin’s thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I can write other ships but today is just not that day
> 
> 191016  
\- M


End file.
